As few parts as possible are typically used when designing low cost power modules. One part required for the manufacture of a power module which can easily be duplicated is the contact for the power connections. Conventional power module designs have the power connections positioned within the module and protruding outward from the module at the same fixed height for ease of handling. For example, the positive (+) and negative (−) DC supply terminals of a power module conventionally have the same height. An external electrical connector is provided with corresponding bus bars for connecting to the power terminals of the module. To ensure a low inductance design, the positive bus bar of the external connector is typically placed over the negative bus bar with an intermediary insulating material separating the bus bars from one another. Because the power terminals extending from the module have the same height, the topmost bus bar (e.g. the positive DC bus bar in this case) must be bent so that the other bus bar (the negative bus bar in this example) can be placed under the upper bus bar to ensure a low inductance design. However, forming of the bus bars in this way by bending has the disadvantages of being expensive, inaccurate and requiring space to ensure that isolation distances are satisfied.